You're Still You
by Devious Ran
Summary: Inu-Yasha hates the stupid monk....right? (it's slashly, but classy! ok...that sounded reaaaaaly dumb.)


You're Still You  
  
~  
  
Through the darkness  
  
I can see your light  
  
And you will always shine  
  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
  
Your face I've memorized  
  
I idolize just you  
  
~  
  
Miroku sat below the tree where Inu-Yasha slept restlessly, constantly   
  
twitching. He sighed softly. Tonight, sleep would just not come to him. He   
  
couldn't not keep his mind off the ivory haired half-demon. He know that,   
  
despite his usual cruel attitude, he had a somewhat pure heart. He had saved   
  
little Shippo once or twice and Kagome too many times to count. He sighed   
  
softly, wondering if Inu-Yasha would ever save him in a time of danger. He   
  
doubted it. Inu-Yasha hated him and he knew it. Giving one more sigh, the   
  
monk stood up and walked away from the camp. He was a burden and knew he   
  
should leave.  
  
~  
  
I look up to   
  
Everything you are   
  
In my eyes you do no wrong   
  
I've loved you for so long   
  
And after all is said and done   
  
You're still you   
  
After all   
  
You're still you  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha was running around, calling Miroku's name. Kagome looked at   
  
him. Anger was in his voice, but in his eyes was fear and desperation. She   
  
walked up to him.  
  
"Why are you so worried? I thought you hated the monk?" Inu-Yasha   
  
swung towards her, hand raised to strike her. She stood there, bracing for   
  
the blow, but it never came. Inu-Yasha instead lowered his arm as his eyes   
  
filled with tears. Slowly he sat down and cried softly. Shippo looked up at   
  
Kagome, about to comment, but was hushed by her hand.  
  
"Come on Shippo, he need's to be alone."  
  
~  
  
You walk past me   
  
I can feel your pain   
  
Time changes everything   
  
One truth always stays the same   
  
You're still you   
  
After all   
  
You're still you  
  
~  
  
After walking a bit, they came across a trail of blood. Shippo sniffed   
  
it.  
  
"It's the monks blood. I think he's hurt." They followed the trail   
  
until the found Miroku's barely breathing body. He was unconscious and had   
  
been raped. They needed to take him back or he'd die.  
  
"Shippo, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." He transformed himself to look like Inu-Yasha   
  
and picked Miroku. They took him back to the camp. Inu-Yasha looked up and   
  
half gasped, half sobbed at the tattered and bloodied form that had been laid   
  
down near him.  
  
"Mir-Miroku!"  
  
~  
  
I look up to   
  
Everything you are   
  
In my eyes you do no wrong   
  
And I believe in you   
  
Although you never asked me to   
  
I will remember you   
  
And what life put you through  
  
~  
  
After a few weeks, Miroku was well enough to sit up and talk, but that   
  
was all he could do. One day, Shippo and Kagome went to get food, leaving   
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha alone. Inu-Yasha sat beside Miroku silently, thinking   
  
that the monk slept. He sighed softly, gently touching the monks cheek.  
  
"Oh Miroku, why'd ya hafta go and get yerself hurt? Why'd you even   
  
leave? You could've died. I could've lost you Miroku, and I don't think I   
  
could stand it if ya died. I love you Miroku, more than I've loved anyone in   
  
my life." He bent down and brushed his lips softly against Miroku's before   
  
sitting up. Tears were streaming down Miroku's face. His eyes were open.   
  
Inu-Yasha was too stunned to apologize, or move for that matter.  
  
~  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world   
  
I found one love   
  
You're still you   
  
After all   
  
You're still you  
  
~  
  
Looking right into Inu-Yasha eyes, he spoke so softly a falling leaf   
  
would drown out his words.   
  
"Do that again."  
  
"W-Whada ya mean 'D-do it again?' !?"  
  
"Kiss me again." Complying, he bent back down and kissed him. He felt   
  
the monks arm go around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.   
  
Inu-Yasha sighed softly, feeling like he could fly. After what seemed like   
  
and eternity, the kiss ended. Miroku took Inu-Yasha's face into his hands.   
  
Both were breathing heavily. Gently, Miroku embraced the dog demon,   
  
whispering softly into his ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
`~`Finne`~` 


End file.
